


Meeting Time the Baby Gremlin

by TeaCent



Series: The Adventures of the Baby Gremlin Time [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Time (Linked Universe), Crack, Fluff, Other, The rest of the gang are only mentioned, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCent/pseuds/TeaCent
Summary: “So I can explain… ” Wild started looking at Sky and Wind looking at the small child in Wild’s arms. “Are you a paradox parent? I thought Twi and Time filled that role?”_________For a contest!
Series: The Adventures of the Baby Gremlin Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Meeting Time the Baby Gremlin

  
  


“So I can explain… ” Wild started looking at Sky and Wind looking at the small child in Wild’s arms. “Are you a paradox parent? I thought Twi and Time filled that role?”

  
Wild just started daggers as Wind, only to stop and stare at the baby who was now giggling trying to shove Wild’s unkempt locks into his mouth. Sky observed the hylian in Wild’s arm, only to see the 3 golden triangles on his hand, along with the right corner glowing. Wild must've noticed his starring as he quickly responded. “Me and time we’re attacked by a Wizzrobe, he jumped in front of me when one tried to curse me or something. Now he’s stuck like this, with no memory of us.” Sky seemed to be trying to process this, only for Wind to skip over to the two and stroke the small hylian’s check cooing on how cut Time was when he was a baby. Sky followed shortly afterwards. Giggling and smiling at the attention he was getting, Time was more than happy to play with the two people he can’t remember.

  
“He's so cute!, ughhhh I wanna pinch his cheeks.” Sky started booping the smol nose, which Time giggled back at. “He is so cute! Not as cute as my baby sister but still” Wild holding and snuggling the baby. He was glad that the baby wasn’t aiming for his hair anymore, but now he was going after the shiny sword on Sky’s back. 

“ Can he talk?” Wind questioned. “No, I think he's mute even as a child.”

  
“Mmm I’m not surprised since most of us we’re mute back in childhood too.” Sky stated. A grim mood was starting to grow, only for Time’s bright shining giggle to break the silence. They continued to coo and play with the small bundle of joy, a baby untouched, unaware of the hellish unknown world around him.

They were so invested into the baby that they didn't realize the 5 other heroes behind them.

“Hey cub, where’s Time-” Twilight asked, only for all three of them to jump and turn around. Still holding the baby. Time now losing his attention began to fuss, but giggled when he grabbed Wild’s hair. Everyone just stood still, them analyzing the small baby. That's when Legend’s eyes locked into the baby’s hand, who had a glowing triangle… Time isn't there. Wild isn't there. Wait….

  
“WHAT IN THE GODDESS'S NAME??? TIME?!” Legend shrieked in confusion who just came back with the rest after clearing the forest on the right side, staring at the smol child who was their de facto leader turned baby, giggling in Wild’s arms. The baby- Time, stopped giggling and went silent. His face turning into a sour expression.

With a silence shattering scream, Time screeched without a 2nd thought, crying, and flailing his small arms around. Wild immediately passed the small bundle of fury to his Mentor who was now panicking. “Why did you hand him to me???”   
“You are good with children!”   
“YEAH, but not babies this age!”   
“Oh for the love of the goddess, hand him over.” Wind started waving his arms for the small child. Stealing him with the chance he got “I took care of my younger sister ever since she was born so I can take care of him,” he finished as he cradled and shushed the slowly relaxing Time. Putting him over his back, patting his back trying to calm him down. That's when they heard hacking and eventually, a groan.    
  
“Someone hand me a washcloth and a new piece of clothing?”   
  
**BONUS:**   
“Wait cub, how did you find out he can’t remember us?”   
  


“Well….”   
  
**FLASH BACK**   
  
“TIME,”, shaking the smol child, “CAN YOU REMEMBER US '' The baby didn't respond, only just cooing, and giggling.   
  
“YOU SHOOK THE BABY?” Twilight yelled in shock shaking his protege. WIld of course, trying to run away.

  
“HE DID WHAT?”   
  
  
  
Can you guess who yelled the last line?

**Author's Note:**

> What's next for this baby? What kind of hell is the gang set for? Who knows!
> 
> "YOU SHOOK THE BABY?"  
> -Twilight 2021


End file.
